Cambios
by Lara Malfoy-Lynn
Summary: Hermione sufre una trágica pérdida, a raíz de eso se descubre su gran secreto... ¿Severus la ayudará? ¿Qué hará cuando descubra su secreto? HGSS. Ahora todo el mundo mágico sabe que ella es la Heredera al trono mágico, ¿como reaccionarán?
1. Prólogo

**_Nota. _**Todo lo que reconozcais pertenece a J. K. Rowling, la idea general de Hermione siendo una princesa/reina es de **slytheringriffendor21 **junto con Adrienne, de su fic A royal flush. Lo demás es mío.

o

**_Prólogo_**

o

- ¡Corre, levántate! Tenemos que salir de aquí cuanto antes…

- ¿Qué pasa? – Gritó una Hermione bastante asustada mientras se levantaba.

- Han entrado en la casa, las alarmas han saltado, han venido a por nosotros… – Explicó Amelia Granger muy asustada.

- ¿Y papá? – Preguntó asustada mientras oía como se acrecentaba el ruido que producían los intrusos

- Él se ha quedado atrás para darnos tiempo… Tenemos que darnos prisa.

- No pienso irme sin él – contestó la morena testaruda.

- Rápido, recuerda tu promesa, tienes que salir de aquí, sal por la ventana y aparécete en casa de tu abuela¡deprisa!

- Pero mamá y tú…

- Tengo que encontrar a Connor, no me iré de aquí sin él – Amelia apresuró a su hija hasta la ventana – ¡Corre!

Justo en ese momento entra Connor por la puerta.

- ¿Aún está Hermione aquí? – Preguntó él mirando a su mujer – ¡Date prisa! – Gritó ahora mirando a su hija.

Hermione abrió la ventana y se dispuso a salir al exterior cuando la puerta de su habitación se abrió de golpe. Dos mortífagos entraron corriendo en ella con sus varitas levantadas.

- ¡Avada kedavra! – Gritaron ambos.

Lo último que vio Hermione antes de desaparecer fue a sus padres cayendo al suelo, muertos.

o

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

o

Hola, hola, hola... Aquí estoy de nuevo. Nueva historia, muchas ganas de acabarla y esperanza de que me dejéeis muchos reviews.

Dentro de poco subiré el primer capítulo, allí se desvelará el secreto de Hermione, bueno puede que no... XD

El título es provisional, admito sugerencias.

Hasta pronto!

Lara


	2. Capítulo 1

_**Nota. **Todo lo que reconozcáis pertenece a J. K. Rowling, la idea general de Hermione siendo una princesa/reina es de **slytheringriffendor21 **junto con Adrienne, de su fic A royal flush. Lo demás es mío._

o

**1**

o

Despertó sobresaltada, no recordaba donde estaba ni nada de lo que acababa de ocurrir. La habitación estaba oscura y lo único que se oía era el llanto de una mujer en la lejanía.

De repente, como activada por un resorte, saltó de la cama mientras todos los recuerdos de la noche anterior reaparecían y las lágrimas empezaban a rodar por sus mejillas. No sabía donde estaba y eso la preocupaba.

_¿Me habrán capturado?_ Pensó mientras se acercaba a la puerta de la habitación. Al salir al pasillo reconoció el lugar y un inmenso alivio la invadió, había conseguido llegar a casa de su abuela antes de que la cogiesen.

Recorrió pasillos, bajó tramos de escaleras, y al fin llegó a donde sabía que estaría su abuela, la biblioteca.

Con cuidado abrió la puerta y se deslizó dentro, su abuela esta sentada en uno de los sillones, cerca de la chimenea, y abrazaba con fuerza una foto de la boda de Amelia y Connor.

La imagen de Adrienne llorando por la muerte de su hija, de su querida madre, destrozó aún más el corazón de Hermione, que sin poder contenerse sollozó, dando a conocer así su presencia. Al ser descubierta corrió a abrazar a su abuela, arrodillándose frente a ella y apoyando la cabeza en su regazo. Ambas estuvieron un buen rato llorando. Por fin, Adrienne rompió el silencio…

- Hermione, mi dulce Hermione…

- Abuelita… ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora¿Por qué han tenido que matarles?

- No lo sé pequeña, no lo sé. Pero te prometo que lo averiguaremos…

- ¿Cómo?

- Con tiempo y paciencia, pero para empezar vamos a avisar a quien nos va a ayudar… – y cogiendo algo de encima de la chimenea y tirándolo en ella exclamó – ¡Albus Dumbledore, Hogwarts!

Al momento la cabeza del anciano director apareció entre las llamas.

- ¡Adrienne! Qué grata sorpresa… – saludó.

- Hola Albus ¿Podrías venir un momento? – Inquirió ella.

- Claro, dame un minuto.

Y justo cuando Dumbledore empezaba a retirar la cabeza Adrienne pareció pensárselo mejor y dando un paso al frente dijo…

- Espera, Albus, deberías traer también a Minerva y al joven Snape.

- ¿Ha pasado algo? No sueles pedir la presencia de Severus Snape a menos que sea algo muy importante o muy malo – el director la miró ahora con genuina preocupación.

- Solo hazlo – contestó ella – Esperaré aquí, en la biblioteca, hasta que vengáis.

- Como gustes, Adrienne – Y con estas palabras su cabeza desapareció de entre las llamas.

Adrienne de Satël se dirigió hacia su nieta, aún tenía unos minutos antes de que los demás llegaran y aún podría explicarle varias cosas importantes a solas.

- Hermione, mi querida niña, ha llegado el momento de que el secreto de nuestra familia salga a la luz. Al faltar tu madre, serás tú la que ocupará mi lugar. Esta noche, cuando le cuente la verdad a nuestros invitados, deberás permanecer en todo momento a mi lado, en silencio, escuchando todo lo que se diga y lo más importante, aprendiendo a través de mi como reaccionar ante cualquier pregunta o eventualidad que pueda sucederse. Nos esperan momentos muy difíciles y cuando salga a la luz tu verdadero linaje deberás estar a la altura, por eso es importante tu aprendizaje.

- Sé que lo sucedido anoche, y lo que va a suceder esta mañana va a cambiar mi vida para siempre… Siempre supe que este momento llegaría aunque nunca pensé que fuera a ser tan pronto. Intentaré estar a la altura y no decepcionarte, abuela.

- Muy bien, vayámonos sentando y no se te olvide que ellos no saben que eres mi nieta, o porqué estás aquí, así que si te preguntan antes de que yo te presente di 'Adrienne les explicará todo' y déjame a mi que yo resuelva todo esto.

- De acuerdo.

Y juntas esperaron hasta que los invitados llegaron, media hora más tarde.

* * *

Cuando las llamas de la biblioteca se volvieron verdes Adrienne se volvió hacia Hermione y le susurró un 'quédate ahí' mientras ella se levantaba y se acercaba a la chimenea para recibir a los tres profesores. 

- Buenas tardes a todos – saludó formalmente – Sean bienvenidos a la Mansión de Satël.

- ¡¡Adrienne!! – Exclamó la subdirectora – Hacía mucho que no nos veíamos… – al ver el rastro de lágrimas en la cara de su antigua amiga se cortó la frase de repente – ¿Ha ocurrido algo?

- Me temo que una gran desgracia mi querida Minnie, mi hija y su marido fueron asesinados a manos de los mortífagos la pasada noche – pronunció intentando guardar la compostura.

- Pero… ¡¡Eso es imposible¿No estaban escondidos? – Volvió a preguntar su amiga.

- Así es, y de hecho estoy segura de que no sabían quienes eran en realidad, iban detrás de mi nieta.

- No sabía que tuvieras una nieta – dijo Dumbledore interviniendo por primera vez en la conversación. El profesor de pociones se había quedado detrás del director y la subdirectora y solo se limitaba a escuchar.

- Nunca dije nada para no poner en riesgo a mi familia, ahora ella es lo único que me queda. Cuando llegó anoche estaba totalmente destrozada, casi no fue capaz de contarme lo que había sucedido. Mi pobre ratoncito… - Adrienne e perdió en sus pensamientos durante varios segundos – Por favor, tomad asiento.

Los invitados se dirigieron hacia los sillones, y mientras iban acercando se dieron cuenta de que ya había alguien allí. En uno de los sillones en penumbra se entreveía la figura de una joven mujer, cuyo rostro quedaba oculto entre las sombras.

Adrienne se sentó al lado de su nieta, justo frente a los invitados, y con dos palmadas la habitación quedó totalmente iluminada.

- Os presento a mi nieta, Hermione de Satël, comúnmente conocida como Hermione Granger, heredera al trono mágico.

o

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

o

Hola, aquí está el primer capítulo… No estoy muy convencida con él, no me gusta, pero le he dado mil vueltas y no se como hacerlo.

Quiero darle las gracias a mi amiga Cris (NaYaDe-VaMpIrIc), que ha accedido a hacer de beta, ella lee todo lo que escribo en cuanto lo escribo. ¡Gracias guapa!

Casi todos me habéis dicho que era muy corto… bueno, es que era el prólogo… los demás van a ser más largos. Aunque este también es un poco pequeño.

Quiero daros las gracias por vuestros reviews…

Karili _(gracias! Mi primera lectora!)_, Jester121 _(abajo está el link, gracias por tu mensaje privado, cuando leí el review me decepcioné, pero me animaste con el mensaje)_, tercy-S-Scloe _(siento no haberlo podido antes espero que te lo estés pasando bien en Francia),_ HoneyBeeM _(gracias por el review),_ NaYaDe-VaMpIrIc _(mi adorada cris!! Gracias por tus comentarios y por darme ideas… eres un cielo),_ amps14 _(me encanta todo lo que escribes y que te guste mi ff es un gran alago, gracias por leerlo)_, Navigo _(gracias)_, AstorerthInferna_ (jajajaja, yo soy como tu, casi siempre leo ffs ya terminados, gracias por el review) _y Okashi-kitte-Natsu _(oyeee!! Que no me merezco un crucio, cuando lleve un par de meses sin actualizar todavía, pero aún no)._

Jester121 me ha preguntado que dónde está el fic de 'A royal flush' que ella no lo encuentra, es que no es de Fan Fiction, es de Adult Fan Fiction, es un fic en inglés, aquí esta el link solo hay que sustituir los paréntesis por puntos, barras e iguales y quitar los espacios… _http (dos puntos, barra, barra) hp (punto) adultfanfiction (punto) net (barra) story (punto) php?no (igual) 544215348_


	3. Capítulo 2

Nota: Todos los derechos son de J. K. Rowling, yo solo utilizo sus personajes como diversión y sin ánimo de lucro.

La idea de Hermione siendo una reina está sacada con autorización de _'A royal flush'_ de _**slytheringriffendor21**_

o

**2**

o

Shock.

Esa es la palabra para describir el estado en que se encontraban los tres profesores.

Ni uno solo de los tres era capaz de articular palabra, solo abrían y cerraban la boca continuamente, con lo que daba la sensación de que eran peces boqueando fuera del agua.

Ninguno se creía que la futura reina del mundo hubiera pasado desapercibida delante de sus narices los últimos seis años. ¿Cómo no habían visto el parecido entre ella y su abuela? Ambas con los ojos miel, los mismos rasgos faciales… Vistas una al lado de la otra se veía claramente el parentesco.

Empezaron a recuperarse del shock aunque ninguno sabía que decir; al final Severus Snape fue quien rompió el silencio.

- Pero… pero…

Minerva, al ver que su joven compañero no sabía que decir, tomó la palabra.

- Pero si nunca diste ninguna pista de que tu familia era mágica, si te comportabas y hablabas como un nacido de muggles normal y corriente…

- Toda mi infancia la pasé viviendo como los muggles, no podíamos hacer magia si queríamos seguir escondidos, por eso sabía todo sobre ellos. Cuando llegué al mundo mágico hace seis años no me costó fingir que todas las costumbres mágicas eran nuevas para mi, ya que viviendo como muggle casi nunca las había practicado…

- Hay una cosa que no encaja – el director cogió el testigo de la conversación interrumpiéndola – Siempre he usado la Legeremancia para saber lo que pasa en el castillo y nunca he visto en ti nada que demostrara que supieras algo de la magia antes de venir al colegio…

Hermione sonrió ante las palabras del director.

- Usted no puede leerme, señor director, por esto – y de repente sacó un collar de entre sus ropas.

El las caras de los profesores volvió a asomarse el shock. Nadie se imaginaba esa salida, más que nada porque el amuleto que Hermione llevaba alrededor del cuello se creía perdido.

- El amuleto de Naia – exclamó Severus Snape sorprendido – Es usted toda una caja de sorpresas Señorita Granger; primero nos enteramos de que usted es princesa y después de que lleva colgado del cuello desde hace seis años un amuleto que se creía perdido desde hace más de un milenio.

- Muy, muy interesante – empezó Dumbledore – El amuleto de Naia fue construido por Merlín como regalo para su amada Galatea, Merlín depositó en él un gran poder de protección, tanto física como mental, también se cree que el poseedor obtendría el poder de legeremancia al ponérselo…

- Está usted en lo cierto, señor director, posee todos los poderes que usted ha mencionado.

- Pero, como… – Severus Snape aun no salía de su asombro.

- Déjenme que lo explique – Interrumpió Adrienne – El amuleto de Naia ha formado parte del legado de la familia Real desde hace mas de setecientos años, no se sabe que fue de él desde que desapareció hace mas de mil años hasta hace setecientos, cuando uno de mis antepasados lo encontró en la habitación de su viejo mentor, pero ha permanecido oculto en nuestra familia desde entonces. Ha pasado de un rey al siguiente durante siglos, de hecho Hermione es la primera en ponérselo sin ser aun reina desde hace más de quinientos años. Pero era esencial que ella lo tuviera, no podíamos correr el riesgo de que Voldemort se enterara que es la Heredera.

- Lógicamente – aportó el director.

- Os he llamado porque tenemos que poner un nuevo plan en marcha Albus, el asesinato de mi hija no puede quedar en silencio, es hora de que el mundo mágico vuelva a tener una Reina.

ooooooooooooooooo

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

ooooooooooooooooo

Hola a todo el mundo, si… se que me he pasado bastante, ocho meses son muchos meses, pero por fin está aquí el capítulo número dos de Cambios. Se que mi retraso es inexcusable, pero estuve trabajando durante seis meses y acababa agotada, luego los exámenes finales y después me marché casi un mes de vacaciones a México, y bueno, la verdad es que mi musa lleva bastante tiempo de vacaciones, a ver si consigo que vuelva pronto. Lo que quiero decir es que voy a retomar la historia donde la dejé y voy a intentar publicar capítulos nuevos regularmente (intentaré que sea como mínimo en un intervalo de 1 capítulo cada 2 semanas) y también intentaré que sean algo más largos…

Mis eternas gracias a _**slytheringriffendor21 **_y a mi adorada amiga y beta Cris (_**NaYaDe-VaMpIrIc**_)

Espero que podáis perdonar mi tardanza.

No me mandéis un Avada, por favor.

Con Cariño

Lara Malfoy-Lynn


	4. Capítulo 3

Nota: Todos los derechos son de J. K. Rowling, yo solo utilizo sus personajes como diversión y sin ánimo de lucro.

La idea de Hermione siendo una reina está sacada con autorización de _'A royal __flush__'_ de

_o_

**3**

_o_

Adrienne estuvo haciendo planes con los profesores de Hogwarts hasta bien entrada la madrugada. Discutían formas para conseguir que el mundo mágico empezara a darse cuenta de que no podían seguir dejando a los mortífagos campar a sus anchas, formas de hacer que las fuerzas oscuras retrocedieran.

- Ya es muy tarde, creo que lo mejor sería que todos se quedaran aquí a dormir esta noche… ¡Gipsy! – Una elfina doméstica apareció de la nada – Gipsy, estos son nuestros invitados, se quedarán aquí unos días, llévales a las habitaciones de invitados.

- Si ama – respondió la elfina y sin más dilación se llevó a McGonagall hasta la que sería su habitación.

- Abuelita ¿qué voy a hacer cuando entre a Hogwarts? No podré seguir en la Torre Gryffindor ¿verdad? – Dijo Hermione que en cuanto todos empezaron a levantarse se acercó a su abuela.

- No corazón, eso va a ser imposible, allí corres peligro, te tendrán que asignar unas nuevas habitaciones, y ya de paso alguien que esté siempre contigo…

- ¿Vas a hacer que un guardaespaldas me sigua a todos lados? – Dijo Hermione subiendo un poco el tono de voz. Severus Snape y Albus Dumbledore dejaron de hablar al escuchar alzar la voz a su joven alumna y empezaron a prestar atención.

- Si no quieres un guardaespaldas al menos deberás tener una especie de guardián, alguien que pueda estar contigo en tus nuevas habitaciones y que te acompañe a todos lados cuando tus amigos te dejen sola – Al ver que su nieta iba a volver a protestar Adrienne se le adelantó – Se que es un incordio, querida, pero va a tener que ser así. Sabes tan bien como yo que Hogwarts está plagado de hijos de mortífagos, no puedo permitir que estés sola en ningún momento.

- Pero abuela…

- Nada de peros, harás lo que te digo, y si no lo haces por las buenas tendré que imponerlo, porque aunque tú seas la Heredera al trono yo aun soy la Reina.

- No quiero que te enfades conmigo, abuelita, solo digo que yo soy capaz de cuidarme sola, no necesito que nadie me vigile…

- Lo sé corazón, lo sé, pero no puedo correr el riesgo, eres todo lo que me queda – Tras estas emotivas palabras de Adrienne todos se fueron a la cama.

Una vez en la habitación Hermione no pudo contenerse y empezó a llorar, echaba tanto de menos a sus padres… todo había sucedido tan rápido… No hacía ni un mes desde que había vuelto del colegio Hogwarts tras acabar su sexto año de educación mágica. Se lo estaba pasando enormemente bien esas vacaciones… sus padres y ella habían ido las primeras tres semanas de vacaciones a Paris y todo había sido maravilloso, y de repente, ni siquiera una semana tras acabar las vacaciones, los mortífagos atacan su casa y matan a sus padres… Se sentía tan culpable… Ellos ni siquiera sabían a quien atacaban, bueno si, a Hermione Granger, amiga de Harry Potter, pero no tenían ni idea de que ella también era Hermione de Satël, Heredera al Trono Mágico. Y que al acabar con sus padres, la primera de estas Hermiones había muerto para siempre, a partir de ahora tendría que dejar de ser la amiga de para convertirse en La Heredera.

Ya en la cama no era capaz de acallar su mente, sus padres no dejaban de plagar sus pensamientos… Los extrañaba enormemente. No sabía que iba a ser ahora de ella. No se acostumbraba a la idea de que a partir de ese día su madre no iría a darle un beso de buenas noches al acostarse, o su padre no la llevaría a cada nueva exposición que hicieran en Londres… a partir de ahora tendría que abandonar totalmente su niñez para empezar su camino como futura reina.

Pasaron unas cuantas horas hasta que por fin pudo acallar sus pensamientos y pasar a un plácido estado de sopor continuo.

ooo

Tengo un montón de cosas por las que disculparme:

· Se que no he cumplido mi plazo de entrega, y desde ahora lo retiro, porque me es imposible escribir de forma regular, cuando tenga algo lo pondré.

· Se que este capítulo es súper corto, pero he pensado que ya he tardado demasiado en publicar algo nuevo, así que os dejo este trocito, digamos que es un capítulo de transición…

Vaya, al final no eran tantas cosas XD.

En fin, gracias a y a mi gran amiga Cris ()

Espero que hasta pronto

Muchos besos

Lara


	5. Capítulo 4

_Nota: Todos los derechos son de J. K. Rowling, yo solo utilizo sus personajes como diversión y sin ánimo de lucro. _

_La idea de Hermione siendo una reina está sacada con autorización de 'A royal __flush__' de _

o

**4**

o

- …asique tendrás que hacerlo tú.

- Perdona… ¿Cómo dices?

- Lo has oído muy bien Severus, y has de hacer lo que se te ordena. Si la reina lo dispone así, así debe cumplirse.

- Pero no entiendo por qué tengo que ser yo… ¿No estaría mejor con Minerva?

- ¡Oye! A mi no me metas en esto… Se que no te gusta, pero tienes que reconocer que eres la única persona del castillo que podría protegerla…

- Deberíamos dejar de hablar, ya casi estamos en su habitación y podría oírnos.

- ¿Qué mas da? Se va a enterar tarde o temprano.

- Pero es por nosotros por quien debe enterarse, Adrienne es la que se lo tiene que decir.

Hermione se despertó por el ruido que hacía la gente del pasillo, y no pudo evitar oír la conversación. Se quedó bastante desconcertada por las palabras de sus profesores. Y se dijo a si misma que le preguntaría a su abuela en cuanto le fuese posible.

Toc, toc, toc

- Adelante – contestó Hermione incorporándose en la cama.

Minerva McGonagall entró en la habitación dejando al director y al joven profesor de Pociones en el exterior.

- Hermione, querida, tu abuela nos ha pedido que vengamos a levantarte. Nos ha dicho que te prepares, que dentro de un par de horas volverá con gente importante y que quiere que estés lista para recibirles.

- ¿Sabes quien vendrá?

- Eso no es lo importante, esta mañana, antes de que se fuera, hemos hablado de muchas cosas, ella te pondrá al tanto en cuanto vuelva.

- ¿Habéis desayunado ya?

- No, tu abuela tenía prisa por hablar con nosotros y se acaba de marchar, asique aun no hemos tenido la ocasión.

- Entonces esperadme en la biblioteca mientras me preparo y después desayunaremos todos juntos.

- Muy bien, así lo haremos. Date prisa – dijo mientras se dirigía a la salida.

La joven Heredera se levantó con pesar de la cama y se dirigió al baño para ducharse. Una vez fuera se acercó al armario para elegir la ropa que se pondría, todo rigurosamente negro, como es debido. Se decidió por un vestido negro muy sencillo de manga corta que llegaba justo por encima de la rodilla y que tenía un precioso escote cuadrado y unas sandalias negras de tacón. Tras peinarse con un recogido a lo Audrey Hepburn en _Desayuno con diamantes_ y maquillarse dejó su habitación y se dirigió a la biblioteca.

- …no se, quizá no deberíamos… - Al entrar en la biblioteca los tres adultos se quedaron en silencio.

- Oh, veo que ya está lista, señorita Granger – la recibió la subdirectora.

- Es de Satël, querida – Añadió el profesor Dumbledore.

Justo entonces el profesor Snape se dio la vuelta para saludarla, pero al verla se quedó callado y con una mirada que ella no había visto antes.

- Siento haber interrumpido – se disculpó ella.

- Tranquila, no pasa nada – respondió el director – Solo estábamos barajando algunas opciones para el entierro de tus padres, queremos ayudarte, no tienes que pasar todo esto sola.

- Oh – la castaña no sabía que decir a esto.

- No te preocupes, entre tu abuela y yo lo arreglaremos todo – contestó la jefa de su casa.

- Bueno¿pasamos a desayunar? – Intervino el profesor Snape para dejar atrás ese tema de conversación.

- Claro, claro, estarán muertos de hambre, yo al fin y al cabo acabo de levantarme… - Hermione encabezó la marcha hasta el comedor.

Tras el desayuno Hermione, que le apetecía estar sola, se marchó a dar una vuelta por los jardines. Los profesores, sin embargo, decidieron volver a la biblioteca para esperar a Adrienne.

Pasó casi una hora desde que terminaron de desayunar hasta que por fin llegó la Reina con sus invitados.

- ¿Dónde está Hermione? – Preguntó la dueña del palacio.

- Se marchó a dar un paseo por los jardines cuando terminó de desayunar – contestó Minerva McGonagall.

- Joven Snape¿sería tan amable de ir a buscarla? – Inquirió la Reina.

- Como ordene, su majestad – Respondió el aludido.

Severus Snape salió de la mansión en busca de su joven alumna. Tardó un rato hasta que la encontró sentada llorando junto a un macizo de calas. Ella debió notar que ya no estaba sola, porque de repente empezó a hablar.

- Eran las flores favoritas de mi madre. En casa las teníamos por todas partes. Esta sección la plantó ella, le encantaba venir a pasear por aquí… - Dijo entre sollozos – ¿Por qué han tenido que matarles¿Ha sido por mi culpa?

- Pronto aprenderás que no hay nada que se pueda controlar. Tu abuela les mandó esconder para que no les pasara nada, pero aun así ellos sabían que nunca estarían a salvo – Ella seguía llorando desconsoladamente, asique se agachó junto a ella e hizo algo que nunca había hecho antes con una alumna, la abrazó – Tú no tienes la culpa – le susurró – la culpa la tienen los que le mataron, ellos son los que eligieron hacerlo, no tú.

- Odio esta estúpida guerra… ¿Cuándo va a acabar todo esto?

- Eso no lo sabemos, pero te prometo que haremos todo lo que podamos para acabar con el Señor Oscuro pronto – le aseguró intentando calmarla – Ahora tienes que dejar de llorar, tu abuela ha llegado y quiere verte.

Ella le mira y le sonríe.

- Gracias.

- ¿Por qué? – Quiso saber él.

- Por lo que has dicho.

Y tras estas palabras ambos se dirigieron en silencio hacia la mansión.

oooo

_Hoy hace un año que publiqué el prólogo de esta historia, un año desde que la empecé, y quiero celebrarlo poniendo un nuevo capítulo._

_Se que he tenido la historia parada muchos meses, pero aquí estoy de nuevo dando caña, aun no me creo que haya publicado dos capítulos en 4 días._

_Muchas gracias a los que me mandasteis un review en el capítulo anterior, de verdad que animan, y gracias también a los que están siguiendo esta historia aunque no dejen review. _

_Un beso._

_Lara_


	6. Capítulo 5

_**Nota.**Todo lo que reconozcáis pertenece a J. K. Rowling, la idea general de Hermione siendo una princesa/reina es de slytheringriffendor21 junto con Adrienne, de su fic A royal flush. Lo demás es mío._

**5**

Hermione entró a la biblioteca seguida de su joven profesor. Todos estaban en silencio, esperando a que ella llegara.

- Hermione, querida, menos mal que ya estás aquí, hay mucho que hacer – la recibió su abuela nada mas entrar – Gracias por traerla tan rápido joven Snape – prosiguió – Bien, ahora que ya estamos todos deberíamos de empezar a discutir el gran acontecimiento del próximo sábado…

- ¿Qué va a pasar el próximo sábado? – Preguntó la recién llegada.

- El sábado la Corona reaparecerá, el sábado yo volveré a reinar, el sábado tú serás anunciada como mi heredera.

- Pero abuelita… ni siquiera les he dicho nada aún a mis amigos…

- Tienes tiempo, aún quedan varios días, se les hará llamar y aquí se lo contarás.

- Muy bien, como desees abuelita.

Tras dos horas de charlas y preparativos la Reina decidió que era hora de un descanso e indicó a los elfos domésticos que sirvieran la comida en el comedor, que todos comerían allí.

Una vez que todos estuvieron sentados la charla se reanudó.

- Abuela ¿has pensado ya en alguien para que esté conmigo en Hogwarts? – Quiso saber Hermione. Todos guardaron silencio

- La verdad es que si Hermione… Además, ya he hablado con él y ha accedido – Por fin contestó Adrienne.

- ¿Él¿Quién es él? Y qué es eso de que ha accedido¡ni siquiera me has pedido mi opinión!

- Tú has dicho que no querías a nadie, así que supuse que todo el mundo te parecería mal. He estado hablando con el joven Snape y ha accedido a ser tu guardián.

- ¿El joven Snape¿Te refieres al profesor Snape? A mi profesor de pociones ¿es ese a quién te refieres?

- Claro, él es el único joven Snape que conozcamos.

- ¡¡Pero él me detesta!! – Ambas brujas seguían hablando como si el susodicho profesor no estuviera presente – En clase siempre me insulta llamándome sabelotodo. ¿Por qué iba a acceder a ser mi niñera?

Severus Snape decidió intervenir, después de todo estaban hablando de él…

- Señorita Granger… perdone, señorita de Satël, eso no es del todo cierto. En mis clases siempre he tenido que mostrar favoritismo a los alumnos de mi casa, a los Slytherins, no porque ellos de verdad me caigan mejor, o porque sean mejores estudiantes, sino porque mi casa está plagada de hijos de mortífagos, y siempre he tenido que cuidar mucho las apariencias para que mi rol de espía no quedara descubierto – aquí hizo una pausa, como meditando si debía o no continuar – He de asegurarle de que no la detesto, al contrario, la admiro profundamente, ya que usted no es la típica alumna (o alumno) que solo se molesta en aprenderse la lección, sino que usted estudia todo lo relacionado con la lección, para así poder tener una visión mucho más amplia que el resto. Hoy en día muy poca gente se molesta en hacer lo que usted hace.

Hermione no sabía que decir ante las palabras de su profesor, hasta ese momento pensaba que su forma de actuar no era una tapadera, sino que él de verdad detestaba a todo alumno que no fuera de su casa.

- Oh – dijo ella al fin y volviéndose hacia su abuela añadió – Muy bien, si eso es lo que quieres… Pero preferiría estar yo sola, sigo pensando que no necesito una niñera – y tras decir esto ella se puso a comer sin volver a prestar atención a la conversación que se había iniciado en la mesa.

Una vez terminado el almuerzo Hermione no aguantó más y decidió ir a dar otro paseo, mientras alguien iba a buscar a sus amigos.

No se podía creer que su abuela le hiciera esto, aún no estaban ni enterrados sus padres y ya quería que diese a conocer su linaje. ¿Acaso no entendía que era mucho de golpe?

Ella quería y admiraba mucho a su abuela, siempre había sido muy buena con ella, y ahora por fin entendía lo que estar en su lugar suponía… sacrificio. Y aún sabiendo, aún conociendo todo lo que tendría que pasar ella en el futuro, lo que su abuela había pasado desde que era joven, no pudo evitar pensar que su abuela seguía pidiéndole demasiado.

No hacía ni una semana ella era una chica normal; bueno, todo lo normal que en su situación se puede ser, y ahora todo su mundo había cambiado, y nunca volvería a ser el que era.

Sin poder contenerse más las lágrimas empezaron a rodar por su rostro y cayó al suelo sin poder dejar de llorar, a su alrededor todo empezaba a desmoronarse.

_oOoOoOo_

_Hola a todo el mundo, ya estoy aquí de nuevo con otro capítulo… parece que voy cogiendo buen ritmo… _

_Espero que os guste y me dejéis comentarios, porque yo no estoy muy convencida._

_Gracias a Cris por revisarlo y por darme sus ingeniosos comentarios._

_Hasta pronto_

_Lara _


	7. Capítulo 6

_**Nota. **Todo lo que reconozcáis pertenece a J. K. Rowling, la idea general de Hermione siendo una princesa/reina es de slytheringriffendor21 junto con Adrienne, de su fic A royal flush. Lo demás es mío._

**. o .**

**_6_**

**. o .**

_Pasos, alguien se acercaba. No sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado ahí tirada, a ella no le pareció más que un momento, pero a su alrededor todo empezaba a oscurecer._

_Eran dos personas, estaban hablando y por fin les vio… sus amigos habían ido a buscarla. No podía creérselo, sus amigos estaban allí, por fin no estaría sola, ellos la ayudarían._

_Ya estaban cerca, hablaban entre ellos… Ron parecía sorprendido y Harry confundido. Si daban un par de pasos mas la verían, asique intentó limpiarse las lágrimas lo mejor que pudo, y cuando ya estaban muy cerca les saludó._

_- Hola chicos._

_- ¡Hermione! – Exclamó Ron._

_- ¿Estás bien? – Dijo Harry al ver los restos de las lágrimas._

_- La verdad es que no, no estoy muy bien._

_- ¿Qué ha ocurrido?_

_- ¿Por qué estás aquí?_

_Preguntaron Harry y Ron respectivamente a la vez._

_- Mis… Mis padres… han muerto. En realidad han sido asesinados._

_- ¿Qué¿Por qué? – Dijo Ron a la vez que Harry se sentaba junto a Hermione y la abrazaba. Hermione solamente lloraba._

_- Hermione… ¿Cuándo…? – Preguntó Harry._

_- En pocas horas hará dos días – respondió ella._

_- Oh Hermione… - suspiró Ron mientras se agachaba para abrazarla._

**. o .**

_Desde una ventana de la mansión alguien vigilaba, y sin poder evitarlo ese alguien sintió una punzada de celos al ver la imagen que se le presentaba. Él había sufrido mucho en su vida, y nunca había tenido alguien cerca para que le reconfortara, para que le ayudara, y al verla a ella con sus amigos no pudo evitar querer que ella fuera algo mas para él que una simple estudiante, no pudo evitar desear que durante el curso, al compartir habitación, ella se convirtiera en su amiga y acabara de una vez con su soledad. Hace tiempo que había visto las similitudes que tenían los dos, ambos con una gran inteligencia y una gran ansia de absorber cualquier tipo de conocimiento, casi sin amigos, ambos con padres asesinados por las órdenes de Voldemort, ambos con un gran poder mágico… No pudo evitar pensar en el error tan grande que él cometió por esa combinación y desear que a ella no le pasara nada similar, ya que iba a tener por delante momentos muy duros, empezando por ese mismo sábado, en el que ella se tendría que enfrentar a una dura prueba._

**. o .**

_En los jardines, Hermione seguía llorando, aunque ya no lo hacía sola, sus dos únicos verdaderos amigos estaban con ella, apoyándola, ayudándola a soportar el dolor. Ya casi era noche cerrada, y sabía que tenían que entrar en la mansión, asique con fuerzas que no sabía que tenía dejó de llorar, sonrió a sus amigos y juntos entraron en la mansión._

_- Deberíamos ir a algún sitio a hablar, hay algo que debéis saber – dijo ella una vez que ya estaban dentro._

_- Muy bien Hermione, pero ¿dónde? – Quiso saber Harry._

_- Hay una pequeña sala de estar al lado de mi habitación, podemos hablar allí – respondió ella._

_- ¿Hermione, que hacemos en la mansión de la Familia Real? – Preguntó seriamente Ron._

_- ¿Familia Real? – Repitió Harry mirando a Hermione, esta no pudo evitar una sonrisa, por primera ver era él y no Ron el que ponía cara estúpida al no saber algo._

_- Aquí no, esperemos a llegar a la sala, una vez allí os diré que hacemos aquí._

_Y los tres se mantuvieron en silencio hasta llegar a la sala._

**. o .**

_Severus Snape entró de nuevo en la biblioteca._

_- Ya está con ellos, van de camino a la sala de estar que está junto a la habitación de la señorita de Satël._

_- ¿La encontraron con facilidad? – Quiso saber Adrienne._

_- Si, por una vez me hicieron caso. Cuando fui a recogerles les dije que vinieran conmigo sin hacer preguntas, que eran órdenes del director, y cuando les dejé en el jardín les dije donde probablemente estaría su amiga y que fueran a hacerle compañía, que ella tenía algo que decirles._

_- Muy bien – dijo el director – Ahora démosles algo de tiempo._

**. o .**

_Arriba, junto a la habitación de Hermione…_

_- Aquí es – dijo la morena abriendo una puerta – Pasad._

_Harry y Ron entraron y se sentaron en un sillón junto al fuego._

_- ¿Queréis algo para beber? – Les preguntó una vez que ella también se había sentado._

_- Té por favor – dijo Harry acordándose del disgusto de su amiga, el té le sentaría bien._

_- Muy bien – dijo esta y con un movimiento de varita apareció una tetera, tres tazas con sus correspondientes cucharillas y platos, azúcar y un plato de pastas._

_Una vez que todos estuvieron servidos Hermione empezó a pensar en como contarles la verdad sobre ella. Al final acabó decidiendo empezar por el principio._

_- Como os dije en el jardín, hay algo muy importante que tengo que contaros – comenzó – y sé que os va a sorprender mucho. Quiero que entendáis que no os lo he contado antes porque no podía, no porque no quisiera o porque no confiara en vosotros – Vio que querían interrumpirla y levantó una mano para pararles – Por favor, dejar que me explique – los chicos cerraron sus bocas y asintieron – Bien, para empezar no quiero que os cabreéis por lo que voy a decir a continuación – esperó a que los chicos asintieran de nuevo – Os he mentido en una cosa… mis padres eran magos, como Malfoy los llamaría eran de sangre pura, mi linaje es uno de los mas antiguos en el mundo mágico – sus amigos tenían la mandíbula por los suelos pero ella decidió contarlo todo de golpe – Sé que os sorprende pero quiero que sepáis que no os he mentido en nada más… Aunque bueno… ya que os he dicho que mis padres eran magos ahora creo que debería contestar a la pregunta de Ron sobre porque estamos en la Mansión de Satël… - Harry y Ron no sabían que decir, así que dejaron que ella terminara – Como ya he dicho solo os he mentido en mi origen, pero creo que deberíais saber que mi padre no era un mago cualquiera, el verdadero nombre de mi padre era Connor de Satël y era el hijo de Adrienne de Satël Reina del mundo mágico._

_- Pero eso te convierte en… – por una vez Ron era el perspicaz, quizá porque se había criado oyendo cosas sobre la familia Real, Harry aun estaba en shock._

_- Eso me convierte en la Heredera al Trono Mágico – Acabó ella._

_Tras decir estas palabras esperó las reacciones de sus amigos. Harry seguía en shock, aunque en su interior no se podía creer lo que escuchaba. Ron, por otra parte, se levantó cabreado del sofá._

_- ¡No me puedo creer que no nos lo hayas contado! – Exclamó – ¡¡Pensé que éramos tus amigos!!_

_- Ron – dijo Hermione levantándose también – ¿¿Tienes idea de porqué mis padres fingían ser muggles¿¿Tienes idea del riesgo que corrían cuando decidieron esconderse?? Ya era bastante peligroso el hecho de que yo fuera a Hogwarts, aunque nadie supiera quien era… ¡¡Imagínate si lo hubieran sabido!! Se escondieron cuando mi madre se quedó embarazada por la cantidad de intentos de asesinato que sufrieron en los primeros años de Voldemort… Aun así mira como les ha ido, los mortífagos no sabían quienes eran cuando los mataron, iban a por mi¿tienes idea de cómo me afecta el hecho de que han muerto por mi culpa?_

_- ¡¡Aún así deberías habérnoslo dicho!! – Exclamó Ron saliendo de la habitación hecho una furia._

_En cuanto Ron salió por la puerta ella se derrumbó de nuevo, y sentándose en un sillón junto al fuego exclamó entre sollozos…_

_- P-Perfecto… S-simplemente per-perfecto… ¡¡N-no solo pi-pierdo a mis pa-padres sino q-que también p-pierdo a mis a-amigos!!_

_Harry se acercó a ella y sentándose en el reposabrazos del sillón la abrazó._

_- No Hermione, no has perdido a tus amigos, yo estoy aquí._

_- ¡Oh Harry! – Sollozó ella llorando contra su pecho._

**. o .**

**. oOo .**

**. o .**

_¡Hola a todo el mundo! Aquí estoy con el capítulo seis… y además es casi el doble de largo que el anterior para aquellas que se quejaron… (¡¡Eso va por ti Cristina[Y ve que he usado el nombre entero y eso solo lo hago cuando estoy cabreada… XD)_

_Se que Hermione lo único que hace últimamente es llorar, pero bueno¡¡es que ha perdido a sus padres!! Pero bueno… pronto tendrá razones para dejar de llorar… XD_

_En fin, espero que os haya gustado._

_¡Un beso!_

_Lara_


	8. Capítulo 7

_**Nota.**____Todo lo que reconozcáis pertenece a J. K. Rowling, la idea general de Hermione siendo una princesa/reina es de __slytheringriffendor21 __junto con Adrienne, de su fic__ A royal flush. Lo demás es mío._

.o.

**7**

.o.

- Tienes que entenderle… – dijo Harry tras algunos minutos.

- ¿Cómo puedes decirme eso? Es él el que debería entenderme – Protestó ella.

- Pero ten en cuenta su situación Hermione… Se que está mal decir lo que voy a decir, pero tanto tú como yo sabemos que es verdad – y tras una breve pausa continuó – Ron siempre ha sentido un poco de envidia por ser amigo mío. Sé que él no querría estar en mi situación por nada del mundo, pero envidia la atención que recibo, cuando estamos los dos juntos la gente me ve a mi, él solo es el amigo de Harry Potter. Se que a ti te ha dado siempre igual eso, pero él no es así, y ahora… no solo resulta que su mejor amigo es El Niño Que Vivió sino que su otra mejor amiga es La Heredera al Trono Mágico… Seguro que se siente como si no importara, como si la gente solo viera a sus amigos y él quedara en las sombras…

- ¿Sabes por qué os han hecho llamar aquí ahora¿Sabes por qué no han esperado a que empiece el curso para que os lo diga? – Al ver que Harry sacudía la cabeza Hermione continuó – Este sábado quieren anunciarme como la heredera al trono – Harry la miró sorprendido – A partir de este sábado voy a tener a la mitad de los mortífagos intentando matarme mientras la otra mitad intentan matarte a ti… Y van a acabar consiguiéndolo si Ron hace el imbécil como siempre y se larga solo, como hace unos momentos, porque van a acabar usándole como cebo y nosotros vamos a acabar picando en él.

- En eso tienes razón – corroboró Harry – Creo que debería ir a hablar con él…

- Sí, ve y hazle entrar en razón – ofreció Hermione.

- ¿Tú estarás bien sola? – Quiso saber el pelinegro.

- Sí Harry, tranquilo, no te preocupes por mí, de todas formas me apetece estar sola un rato…

- Como quieras Hermione, pero quiero que sepas que no estás sola, así que ni lo pienses.

Ante estas palabras ella no pudo evitar sonreír. Y cuando Harry se levanto y se dirigió hacia la puerta añadió ella…

- Lo sé Harry, lo sé.

Harry se giró, ya con la mano en el picaporte, asintió con la cabeza y sin añadir nada más salió en busca de su amigo.

.o.

Severus Snape estaba intranquilo, había visto salir a Weasley de la mansión, y poco después a Potter siguiéndole, sin embrago Hermione Granger no había ido a la biblioteca para contar que tal le había ido (como le había pedido su abuela).

Cuando hubo pasado una hora desde la partida del niño-que-vivió Adrienne le pidió que fuera a buscar a su nieta (otra vez). Ya estaba un poco harto de que le usaran de recadero, pero tendría que acostumbrarse, a partir de ahora iba a tener que estar pegado a su joven alumna a casi todas horas del día… _Menudo año me espera_, no pudo evitar pensar mientras subía hasta la habitación de la morena.

- Señorita de Satël – dijo mientras llamaba a la puerta de la habitación – ¿Está ahí? – Preguntó tras unos segundos sin respuesta – Voy a entrar…

El profesor entró en la habitación de su alumna, a primera vista parecía vacía, pero de repente sopló una corriente de aire que movió las cortinas… una ventana estaba abierta. Temeroso se acercó a la ventana. Sabía que la joven había sufrido una pérdida irreparable y que encima las cosas se iban a complicar aún más, pero esperaba que ella no hubiera cometido ninguna estupidez. Una vez frente a la ventana respiró hondo y descorrió las cortinas…

Ella estaba ahí, sentada en un tejadillo tejado frente a la ventana (N/A: Nunca he descrito la mansión, pero me gusta la idea de el tejado al lado de la ventana como en la habitación de Buffy en Buffy cazavampiros), no pudo evitar suspirar aliviado, aunque la mansión era de la época de La Regencia (N/A: Inglaterra 1811-1820, época de Jane Austen, digamos que es de un estilo a Rossings Park en la miniserie de orgullo y prejuicio del '95), se ve que en años posteriores se había añadido en la parte de atrás una mini-terraza cubierta que estaba justo bajo la habitación de Hermione. Sintiendo que la chica necesitaba hablar trepó por la ventana y se sentó junto a ella en el tejado. _Espero que aguante el peso de los dos_ pensó.

- Me gusta sentarme aquí cuando necesito aclarar mi mente – explicó la chica sin girarse para mirarle mirando absorta las estrellas que adornaban el cielo.

- Supongo que no ha ido bien – preguntó él.

- Supones bien – contestó ella amargamente – Sobre todo Ron, se comportó como un completo idiota, aunque era de esperar…

- Se comportó como un idiota porque es un idiota – puntualizó él.

- Aún así… Debería haber sido más comprensivo, aunque supongo que el hecho de que mis padres estén muertos a él le da igual, solo se preocupa por el hecho de que no le dije que era una princesa, ni siquiera se molestó cuando le dije que les había mentido y que mis padres si eran magos.

- Menudo imbécil – suspiró él. Esta frase si que captó la atención de la morena y girándose sonrió a su profesor.

- Gracias – dijo ella y tras una pausa añadió… – últimamente te estás portando muy bien conmigo, siempre apareces cuando necesito hablar con alguien, te lo agradezco mucho.

- No me lo agradezcas – contestó él – Dentro de poco, cuando volvamos a Hogwarts, acabarás harta de mi, teniendo que tenerme pegado a ti todo el día como un perrito faldero…

- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? – Inquirió ella.

- Por supuesto…

- ¿Por qué me tratas de forma tan diferente a como lo hacías antes?

- ¿Y cómo te trataba antes?

- Pues ya sabes… insultándome, humillándome…

- ¿Y alguna de las veces que ha pasado eso he estado a solas contigo? – Volvió a preguntar él.

- No – dijo ella de inmediato.

- Pues ahí tienes la respuesta… – vio que ella no estaba todavía muy convencida, así que añadió – Como dije a la hora de la comida, cuando estoy en Hogwarts tengo que dar la imagen de ser un capullo integral, después de todo no podría ser un espía si todos pensaran que favorezco a los hijos de muggles y a los Gryffindor… Tengo que actuar como actúo para que los Slytherin confíen en mí, al igual que los mortífagos o el Señor Oscuro…

- Entonces digamos que esta es tu verdadera personalidad… ¿no?

- No soy un bastardo sin corazón como todo el mundo piensa, Albus me enseñó hace tiempo el significado de la amistad, no tuve una infancia feliz, y mi adolescencia no fue mejor, sin embargo cuando fui a él me recibió de una manera totalmente inesperada y me trató como el hijo que nunca tuvo… supongo que eso cambió mi carácter, me gusta la privacidad y no soy muy sociable a veces, pero soy como Lupin o Flitwick, una persona normal…

Tras unos minutos en silencio el profesor volvió a hablar…

- Deberíamos volver, tu abuela quería verte antes de acostarse.

- Es una pena, me apetecía estar aquí otro rato, aún no me apetece volver al mundo real… – e incorporándose para pasar por la ventana añadió – Muy bien, vamos.

Los dos volvieron a entrar a la habitación de la chica y en silencio se dirigieron a la biblioteca.

Una vez dentro Severus observó que todos se habían retirado salvo la Reina, así que decidió dejar a las dos mujeres solas.

- Aquí está la señorita de Satël, si no necesita nada mas creo que me retiraré ya – dijo él dirigiéndose a Adrienne.

- Muchas gracias, no necesito nada más, puedes retirarte – Contestó ella.

- Buenas noches – se despidió el profesor marchándose de la habitación.

- Hasta mañana – contestó Hermione, y una vez que hubo salido de la habitación se dirigió a su abuela – ¿Querías verme?

- Sí, quería saber que tal fue todo con tus amigos… - Al decir esto su nieta empezó a llorar.

Aunque no quería que nadie lo supiese Adrienne estaba preocupada, su nieta había perdido tanto… y la cara de tristeza que tenía ella en ese momento, sus lágrimas… Sin poder contenerse se acercó a ella y la abrazó.

- No ha ido bien ¿verdad ratoncito?

- No abuela, no ha ido bien – respondió ella, y tras unos segundos añadió – Aunque he de reconocer que Harry si que ha estado comprensivo pero Ronald… aunque su reacción era de esperar, nunca ha sido muy razonable…

- No te preocupes, corazón. Con tiempo todo se arreglará.

- Eso espero abuelita, eso espero.

.o.O.o.

.o.

_Hola a todo el mundo, __h__a pasado algo más de un mes pero aquí estoy de nuevo con otro capítulo._

_Antes de nada se que he cambiado un poco la personalidad de nuestro profesor de Pociones, pero __solo __va a ser así en privado, en publico va a seguir siendo igual de bastardo. _

_He de decir que estoy algo triste, no se si a la gente le sigue gustando o no esta historia, por favor, si podéis dejar un review de vez en cuando lo agradecería… _

_Gracias a mi gran amiga Cris, a Sindzero y a amaia por su constante apoyo. _

_Espero poner algo pronto, hasta entonces… _

_Feliz Navidad_

_Lara_


	9. Capítulo 8

_**Nota.**____Todo lo que reconozcáis pertenece a J. K. Rowling, la idea general de Hermione siendo una princesa/reina es de __slytheringriffendor21 __junto con Adrienne, de su fic A royal flush. Lo demás es mío._

**·O·**

**8**

**·O·**

Los días pasaron deprisa entre preparativos y reuniones, y casi sin que nadie se diera cuenta llegó la noche antes de la reaparición de la corona. Todos estaban nerviosos ultimando los preparativos.

_Ojalá mis amigos estuvieran aquí_ pensó Hermione mientras se probaba de nuevo el vestido que llevaría la mañana siguiente. _Bueno, al menos no haré el completo ridículo… por lo menos me han dejado ponerme un vestido de gala normal en vez de esas túnicas arcaicas que se usaban antes en las ceremonias de coronación _pensaba mientras se miraba al espejo. El vestido de color berenjena con un escote palabra de honor que tenía una flor en seda del mismo color, todo el vestido estaba hecho de seda y tules y era muy elegante y a la vez muy sencillo. Su abuela había insistido en que llevara un recogido bajo muy elegante aunque algo elaborado y que luciera una espectacular tiara de diamantes que había pertenecido a la familia desde hacía siglos. La verdad es que ella no se sentía muy cómoda llevándola, después de todo seguramente valiera más de lo costaría comprar una isla.

Toc, toc, toc. El ruido de la puerta la sacó de sus ensoñaciones, y sin darse cuenta de que estaba vestida como iba a estarlo al día siguiente y que nadie debería verla así pidió a la persona que estaba fuera que pasara sin siquiera ponerse una bata para ocultar su vestido.

Ella se giró cuando oyó que la puerta ya estaba abierta pero que nadie había hablado, y lo que descubrió la sorprendió mucho… Ahí, justo enfrente suyo, esta el profesor Snape con los ojos como platos y la mandíbula por los suelos.

- ¿Querías algo? – Dijo ella reaccionando primero.

- S-Si, claro… Tu abuela quiere verte para comunicarte un pequeño cambio de planes – dijo mirando hacia el suelo algo avergonzado por que ella le hubiera pillado mirándola como si fuera un niño mirando un escaparate lleno de chocolate.

- Muy bien¿y donde está? – Preguntó la joven.

- Dijo que te esperaría es sus aposentos – contestó él de inmediato.

- Bueno pues hasta luego entonces, profesor – se despidió la chica pasando a su lado y dirigiéndose hacia donde la esperaba su abuela.

Él se quedó ahí unos momentos, sin saber muy bien por qué había actuado de esa manera. Estaba tan perdido en si mismo que no oyó los pasos del director según se acercaba a él.

- No deberías tener esas confianzas con ella – dijo el anciano director sacándole de sus pensamientos – después de todo a partir de mañana todos tendremos que llamarla su alteza real…

Severus Snape se giró y se colocó frente a su amigo y mentor.

- No se que me pasa, no lo he hecho de manera consciente… En esta última semana hemos estado a solas en varias ocasiones y no se cómo ni por qué pero me he sentido mas cerca a ella que a nadie mas en toda mi vida…

- Eso es relativamente comprensible – explicó Dumbledore – Teniendo en cuenta que tus padres también fueron asesinados cuando tú eras joven y que tú tuviste que hacerte cargo de la fortuna y los quehaceres de tu familia como el nuevo cabeza de familia. Eso para ti fue asumir una gran responsabilidad a, prácticamente, la misma edad que ella tiene ahora. Por tanto es normal que te sientas así a su alrededor. Solo quiero recordarte que mañana serás nombrado su guardián, y que ella pasará a ser el centro de muchas amenazas y conspiraciones, solo quiero decirte que ahora no es un buen momento para que te fijes en ella de la manera en la que te estabas fijando hace apenas unos instantes…

- Lo sé Albus – dijo él algo angustiado – Pero lo que es conveniente y lo que ocurre en un momento dado no siempre es lo mismo. No se porqué me está pasando esto, por Dios… ¡Si tiene edad para ser mi hija!

- La cuestión, Severus, no es porqué te está pasando, sino qué es lo que piensas hacer al respecto – y con estas últimas palabras el director se dio la vuelta y le dejó con sus pensamientos.

·O·

No muy lejos de allí, en la habitación de Adrienne, se mantenía una charla muy importante.

- He pensado que en vez de que estés mañana en la sala de conferencias desde un primer momento yo daré primero un comunicado a la prensa contando lo que les ha pasado a tus padres y anunciando la reaparición de la corona de forma activa en el mundo mágico y luego, si no hay ningún contratiempo, te presentaré como mi nieta y Heredera al Trono – comentó la Reina cuando Hermione llegó a la habitación.

- ¿Pero por qué cambiar el plan a tan solo unas horas del anuncio? – Quiso saber la joven.

- Albus, el joven Snape y yo hemos estado hablando y el joven Snape piensa que los mortífagos pueden infiltrar a alguien como periodista para saber que es lo que está pasando. Porque, después de todo, como hace tanto tiempo que La Casa Real se mantiene en silencio puede que el comunicado de mañana atraiga demasiado su atención. Por otra parte eso es exactamente lo que queremos, pero lo que no queremos es que mañana aparezcas demasiado pronto por si de verdad hay infiltrados. De hecho, como tu tienes el amuleto de Naia estábamos pensando que tú y el joven Snape os quedarais tras algún tapiz (que oportunamente hechizaremos para que veáis lo que pasa en la sala pero ellos no os vean a vosotros) y practiquéis Legeremancia en los periodistas invitados para descubrir si alguno es un mortífago o si están actuando bajo la maldición Imperius.

- Muy bien, ya sabes que tus deseos son órdenes abuela. Si eso es lo que quieres que haga eso haré.

- Perfecto, y ahora algo más serio… He pensado que podríamos hacer el funeral y entierro de tus padres mañana por la tarde. Ya hace casi una semana que ocurrió la tragedia y creo que deberíamos enterrarlos ya para que sus cuerpos descansen en paz. Podríamos hacerlo al anochecer, algo privado solo los que estamos en la mansión ahora, Albus se ha ofrecido a conducir la ceremonia… ¿Te parece bien?

- Claro, ya va siendo hora de que sus cuerpos reposen en el cementerio familiar junto al abuelo Philippe. Me entristece pensar que ya no los volveré a ver, pero creo que esto es algo que ya deberíamos haber hecho – Contestó la joven.

- Lo sé, pero quería que se les enterrara con su verdadero apellido, después de todo es a mi hijo y a su esposa a quienes estamos enterrando, no a un par de muggles casi desconocidos.

- En eso tienes razón, abuelita.

- Bueno, creo que sería recomendable que ambas nos fuéramos a la cama, después de todo mañana va a ser un día muy ajetreado – abrazó a su nieta y al separarse añadió – Buenas noches ratoncito.

- Buenas noches – contestó ésta saliendo de la habitación y dirigiéndose a la suya propia.

·O·

A la mañana siguiente todo era ajetreo. Todos se paseaban de un lado a otro ultimando los detalles de los eventos de ese mismo día. Cuando todos acabaron de arreglarse aun quedaba media hora para que empezara a llegar gente a la conferencia.

Casi sin darse cuenta ya era hora de empezar el show. McGonagall y Dumbledore fueron a recibir a los periodistas, Severus y Hermione se colocaron detrás del tapiz para espiar durante la conferencia y Adrienne estaba esperando en la sala adyacente a que todo el mundo estuviera presente y sentado para hacer su aparición.

La Reina, nerviosa, no cesaba de preguntarse si eso era una buena idea, aunque sabía que tenía que hacerse ella temía que le pudiera pasar algo a su nieta por los acontecimientos que se sucederían a continuación.

- Ya está todo listo – Anunció Minerva McGonagall entrando en la sala.

- Muy bien – contestó ella suspirando – es hora de que la monarquía vuelva a dirigir esta sociedad, espero que todo sea para bien. Por favor Minerva, dile a Albus que de ya la entrada.

La subdirectora salió de la sala y unos segundos después escuchó la voz del director de Hogwarts anunciando…

- Queridos señores de la prensa, están aquí reunidos por presenciar un deseo de su alteza real Adrienne de Satël, Reina del mundo mágico. Se ruega que no se la interrumpa y que guarden sus preguntas para el final, pues se dispone a dar un comunicado.

Tras estas palabras Adrienne entró en la sala y colocándose frente a su público pronunció…

- Durante muchos años el mundo mágico ha vivido muy bien sin la presencia de la monarquía, pero hechos recientes han provocado mi inmediato deseo de volver a ser la mayor fuerza política de esta sociedad. Como todos sabéis ya Lord Voldemort, conocido normalmente como el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, ha vuelto al poder, y desgraciadamente el ministerio no ha ayudado en nada para evitar que vuelva a obtener el poder que tuvo hace mas de quince años, cuando estaba en su punto álgido de poder, gracias a su fase de más de un año de negación. Pero hoy no estoy aquí por la incompetencia del ministerio, estoy aquí para comunicar una terrible tragedia – estas ultimas palabras las dijo con un tono melancólico, que hizo que los periodistas se preguntasen que habría pasado – Señoras y señores he de anunciar que mi hijo Connor ha sido asesinado cruelmente por los mortífagos y junto con él han matado a su esposa, Amelia. Por esta terrible tragedia he de anunciar que mañana el primer ministro Cornelius Fudge será destituido de su cargo y yo ocuparé su lugar. No podemos seguir negando la incompetencia del ministro, y por eso me comprometo a perseguir sin tregua a Lord Voldemort y todos sus mortífagos.

Paró unos segundos para que el mensaje calara en los periodistas y después prosiguió.

- Muchos de ustedes se preguntarán como ha pasado esto, como todos saben mi hijo y su esposa tuvieron que esconderse, y ahora voy a aclarar porqué. Durante años recibieron todo tipo de amenazas y atentados, estuvieron varias veces a punto de perder la vida, pero ellos lo hacían con gusto por el bienestar de nuestra sociedad. Hace poco más de diecisiete años mi nuera, Amelia, se quedó embarazada, y tuvieron que esconderse para no poner en peligro la vida de mi nieta.

Tras estas palabras la sala estalló en murmullos.

- Silencio, por favor – rogó Dumbledore a los periodistas.

- Hace casi una semana varios mortífagos irrumpieron en casa de mi hijo, las personas de mi confianza que están investigando el caso han llegado a la conclusión de que los partidarios de Lord Voldemort – otro estremecimiento recorrió la sala (antes ya había pasado ante la mención del Señor Tenebroso) – no sabían realmente a quien estaban atacando, pues mi hijo y su esposa se hacían pasar por muggles, han llegado a la concusión de que iban detrás de mi nieta, que consiguió escapar a duras penas. Por tanto, hoy estoy aquí por dos razones, para anunciar mi inminente vuelta al poder y para presentarles a mi nieta…

Hizo el gesto indicado y Hermione se preparó para salir de su escondite y aparecer por primera vez públicamente como nieta de la reina.

- Denle la bienvenida a Hermione de Satël, comúnmente conocida como Hermione Granger, Heredera al Trono Mágico.

Tras estas palabras Hermione tomó aire y se deslizó suavemente hasta colocarse al lado derecho de su abuela.

Los medios se pusieron ha sacar fotos como locos, todos queriendo tener una imagen de la nueva Heredera y de su abuela.

- Silencio por favor – repitió Dumbledore – La reina aún no ha acabado su comunicado. En cuanto finalice tendrán tiempo suficiente para sacar todas las fotos que quieran.

- Solo unos segundos más – pidió ella – Quiero añadir que mi nieta seguirá acudiendo al colegio junto con el resto de sus amigos, y que ha raíz de esto las medidas de seguridad se incrementarán. También quiero decir que participará activamente en las decisiones políticas de la casa real, ya que ella será mi sucesora y tiene que aprender y adquirir experiencia en política.

Tras estas palabras dio una seña a Dumbledore, que se levantó y se colocó al lado de la Reina diciendo…

- Muchas gracias por su silencio, ahora se concederán algunas preguntas – Los reporteros levantaron las manos y el director señaló a uno.

- Geoffrey Patterson de 'El Diario El Profeta'. ¿Qué medidas se van a tomar en Hogwarts para la seguridad personal de la Heredera? Todo el mundo sabe que el castillo es muy grande y aunque sea muy seguro es conocido el hecho de que hay muchos hijos de mortífagos en la escuela.

- Respondiendo a su pregunta le diré que se le ha designado un guardián, el profesor Severus Snape, que se encargará de su seguridad en horas no lectivas dado su nivel de experiencia y conocimiento de las tácticas de los mortífagos – Respondió Adrienne, y después de pensarlo un poco añadió – Pero, claro está, que esta no será la única medida que tomaremos, aunque obviamente no vamos a dar más detalles de seguridad.

Las manos volvieron a alzarse tras unos segundos y Dumbledore volvió a indicar a otro periodista que hiciese su pregunta. Tras varias preguntas serias y relacionadas con la muerte del hijo de la Reina y con la nueva Heredera se dio paso a la última pregunta.

- Xenofilus Lovegood de "El Quisquilloso". Yo quisiera saber que opinión tiene la Heredera sobre todos estos cambios planeados para su vida diaria.

Adrienne miró a su nieta y tras asentir imperceptiblemente comunicó…

- Ella responderá a esa pregunta, y una vez respondida finalizará esta conferencia de prensa, muchas gracias.

Hermione se colocó tras el podio desde el que había estado hablando su abuela por primera vez en toda la noche, y tras meditar en su respuesta respondió:

- He de admitir que desearía que ninguno de estos cambios fuese necesario, eso significaría que mis padres no habrían muerto, y que yo seguiría siendo una de las mejores amigas de Harry Potter, nada más, así no tendría sobre mí toda la carga que soporto ahora. Desde pequeñita siempre he sabido que algún día sería la Heredera, pero suponía que eso sería dentro de muchos, muchos años, y tan solo después de que mi padre hubiera subido al trono. No negaré que ya estaba cansada de tener que fingir ser alguien que de verdad no soy, y con esto no me refiero a mi forma de ser, sino a mi linaje, a tener que mentir a mis amigos día tras día sabiendo que al final esas mentiras me costarían mucho, como he comprobado hace tan solo unas jornadas. Solo espero que mis amigos sepan perdonar que les haya engañado en ciertos aspectos de mi vida. Y me gustaría mucho, señor Lovegood, que transmitiera mi más sincera disculpa a su hija Luna, a la que hace más de un año que considero una buena amiga.

Con estas palabras Hermione se alejó del podio y junto con su abuela (y siguiéndolas algo más atrás Severus Snape) salió de la sala.

·O·

·o·O·o·

·O·

_Hola a todos de nuevo, sé que han pasado cerca de tres meses y quiero pedir disculpas por la tardanza, pero aquí está el nuevo capítulo._

_Muchos de vosotros os habéis quejado de que los capítulos eran muy cortos, este que acabáis de leer es el más largo hasta el momento (dos hojas y media mas que el anterior), así que espero que al menos a ese respecto estéis contentos._

_Este, sin lugar a duda, ha sido el capítulo de los discursos, he de reconocer que no me gustan mucho (en los libros me gustan a veces, pero siempre que veo una peli en DVD en la que hay discursos suelo saltármelos) espero que hayan quedado bien, si no es mucho pedir me gustaría vuestra opinión al respecto._

_Quiero destacar la frase final del discurso de Hermione, me pareció bien incluír tanto a Xenofilus como a Luna. Al primero por su implicación en el 7º libro (que leí en su día en inglés y que ahora he vuelto a leer en español) y a Luna, porque me ha gustado que haya decorado así su habitación, es obvio que para ella los acontecimientos del 5º libro fueron importantes, al igual que me lo parecieron a mi. _

_Muchas gracias a "__a which __without__ a heart__", "Cris", "Ayra16", "sindzero", "Laura" y "pottercita26", vuestros reviews me han levantado la moral__, ya que no estaba muy segura de si el SSGH iba un poco deprisa, pero me alegra de que os vaya gustando la historia, después de todo sois vosotros la que la leéis._

_En fin, espero publicar algo pronto (aunque no antes de semana santa). _

_Muchos besos_

_Lara_


	10. Capítulo 9

_**Nota.**__Todo lo que reconozcáis pertenece a J. K. Rowling, la idea general de Hermione siendo una princesa/reina es de __slytheringriffendor21 __junto con Adrienne, de su fic A royal flush. Lo demás es mío._

**·O·**

**9**

**·O·**

- ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Extraña. Ahora todo será diferente. Me pregunto si algún día todo será otra vez normal.

- Cuando la guerra haya acabado y lleves unos años haciendo lo mismo entonces volverás a sentirte 'normal'.

- ¿Eso es lo que te pasó a ti?

- Si. Cuando acabó la guerra por primera vez todo fue extraño al principio, pero al cabo de unos años entras en una rutina que te parece normal, y después de unos años no solo normal, sino también aburrida.

- Supongo que tienes razón, y que me pasará eso. Bueno, eso si todavía estoy por aquí…

- No pienses así, no te va a pasar nada malo… Para eso estoy yo, ¿recuerdas?, para protegerte.

- Y no digo que vayas a fallar, solo digo que vete tu a saber lo que pasará en el futuro, todos estamos en peligro y… bueno… tanto tú como yo estamos ahora en el ojo del huracán.

- ¿Cuántos años tienes?

- Casi dieciocho.

- Dentro de tres años, cuando hagas veintiuno, mirarás atrás y recordarás esta conversación, y te darás cuenta de que por muchas personas queridas que falten a tu alrededor tú seguirás en pié, dando guerra.

- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?

- Porque tengo fe en que esta guerra acabe pronto y por fin podamos vivir tranquilos… – Suspiró – Mas de la mitad de mi vida la he pasado inquieto, sin saber que deparará el futuro, arriesgando mi vida, viviendo al filo de la navaja, siempre a dos bandas, fingiendo lealtades a unos, intentando convencer a otros de que he cambiado y muchas veces sin conseguirlo. Llevo casi veinte años pagando por un error que cometí en un arrebato de despecho, que duró menos de seis meses…

- ¿Que te hizo querer salir de todo aquello?

- Tardé relativamente poco en recapacitar… al principio pasaba todo el tiempo en un laboratorio haciendo pociones, no salí de allí hasta el día en que me di cuenta de donde me había metido, participaba por primera vez en una de sus 'reuniones' y lo que presencié no lo olvidaré en mi vida. Esa misma noche fui a ver a Dumbledore y me convertí en su espía. Mi vida nunca volvió a ser lo mismo.

El silencio reinó por algunos minutos, ambos pensando en sus vidas y en lo que depararía el futuro. La verdad es que Hermione no salía de su asombro, nunca habría imaginado que su profesor fuera del tipo de persona con quien se pudiera hablar de todo… Desde el comunicado de prensa, que había ocurrido hacía más de un mes, él era la única persona con la que tenía conversaciones más o menos personales. No había vuelto a tener noticias de Harry ni ninguno de los Weasleys, sin embargo el día siguiente de que se la proclamara oficialmente Heredera al Trono había recibido una carta de Luna Lovegood en la que decía que ella entendía que lo hubiera ocultado, que quería que siguieran siendo amigas y que no dudara ni un momento que cuando volvieran a Hogwarts ella estaría a su lado. Hermione no pudo mas que agradecerlo, al menos no estaría completamente sola.

El último mes había pasado en un revuelo de clases de protocolo, pruebas de seguridad y otra infinidad de cosas aburridas. Su cara salía en el periódico día sí y día también comentando toda su vida con pelos y señales. Y por si fuera poco había empezado a recibir cientos de cartas de todos tipos (tanto de apoyo como de repulsa) y tenía a los paparazzi intentando colarse en la mansión a todas horas para sacarle fotos y seguir todos sus movimientos.

La verdad es que tenía unas ganas enormes de volver al colegio, y se alegraba de que solo faltaran dos semanas para el uno de septiembre. Sabía que había cosas que iban a cambiar… no podría coger el tren por su seguridad, tendría que dejar de sentarse en la mesa Gryffindor para empezar a sentarse en la mesa de los profesores junto al profesor Snape y al director, viviría en cuarto privado con sala común propia en vez de en la torre de su casa, no podría ir sola nunca por el colegio, dejaría de tener un curso normal para pasar a ser la Aprendiz del profesor Snape, dejaría de ir a sus clases (ya que estaría todo el día en el aula de pociones) y pasaría a tener clases privadas una vez a la semana con cada profesor… En resumen, ya nada sería como el año pasado.

Le habían comunicado hacía tan solo unos días que sería una Aprendiza. Lo habían decidido así porque sería más fácil protegerla si siempre estaba en el mismo aula. Además no es como si fuera a dejar los demás estudios de lado, ya que el director había hablado con todos los profesores y todos ellos habían llegado a la conclusión de que sus conocimientos en las materias que estudia son superiores al nivel de los EXTASIS así que solo tendría que hacer repasos semanales.

- ¿Me enseñarás Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras a parte de Pociones? – Dijo ella al fin rompiendo el silencio.

- Como tú quieras, ya sabes que ahora eres la que mandas.

- No seas así, yo no quiero que hagas todo lo que diga, quiero tener tu opinión sobre las cosas, si fuera de otra manera te lo exigiría en vez de preguntártelo…

- Muy bien, te enseñaré, además te vendrá bien aprender a defenderte, aunque no será lo único que te enseñe. He estado hablando con el director y con la reina y ambos coinciden en que para que la gente te vea como una reina fuerte tienes que saber a luchar, a atacar, no solo a defenderte – Tras unos segundos añadió – Entremos, empieza a refrescar y ya es hora de que ambos nos vayamos a la cama.

Con cuidado se levantó del tejado y entró a la habitación de la chica, ayudándola a pasar después.

- Buenas noches – dijo él.

- Buenas noches – contestó ella.

**·O·**

Adrienne decidió ir a levantar a su nieta la mañana siguiente, había algunas cosa de las que quería hablar con ella.

Toc, toc, toc.

- Adelante – dijo una voz somnolienta.

La reina entró lentamente en la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de si, y miró con amor a su nieta, que seguía en la cama.

- ¿Siempre duermes con las cortinas abiertas? – Preguntó.

- Sí, me gusta que haya claridad en la habitación – Respondió la chica.

La reina se sentó en el borde de la cama tras abrir las puertas del balcón para que entrara la brisa de agosto.

- Hoy hace dos meses…

- Lo sé – dijo Hermione con un sollozo – Y cada día los echo aún más de menos.

- Pero recuerda ratoncito, que ellos siempre vivirán mientras tú los recuerdes, y recuerda también que tu madre nunca querría verte trise por su culpa.

Hermione se incorporó en la cama y dio un abrazo a su abuela.

- Hay algo que quiero preguntarte – continuó Adrienne tas unos segundos – Pero no se muy bien como hacerlo.

- Pregúntalo sin más abuelita.

- ¿Qué opinas del joven Snape? Últimamente siempre os veo juntos y he notado que ya no se refiere a ti con los títulos de cortesía que tu posición merece.

- Sabes muy bien que nunca me ha gustado que me hablen con toda esa floritura de títulos en plan Alteza Real y demás, me gusta que la gente me llame Hermione y que no me traten de usted. Yo le he pedido que me hable así.

- ¿Y con respecto a lo de estar todo el tiempo juntos?

- Bueno, tú querías que él fuera mi guardián, y aunque sé que aquí no necesito protección me gusta ir conociéndolo, porque cuando estemos en el colegio él va a estar todo el día a mí alrededor y creo que no me sentiría cómoda pasando todo el día en compañía de alguien a quien no conozco – Tras meditar unos segundos al final añadió… – No estarás insinuando que él y yo…

- ¿Y si así fuera? – Quiso saber la reina.

- No se, nunca había pensado en él como algo más que un potencial buen amigo… Pero ahora que lo dices tiene muchas cualidades que admiro. ¿Estaría mal si alguna vez llegara a pasar algo?

- No, claro que no. Solo te pido que tengas cuidado con lo que haces, ten en cuenta que siempre tienes que dar la imagen de ser fuerte, y que tus errores se mirarán siempre con lupa. Además, ahora no sería un momento muy sabio para algo así, con la guerra y demás…

- Abuela – cortó la joven – Como acabo de decir nunca he pensado en él de esa manera.

- Puede que tú no, pero Albus me comentó el otro día que él puede que si te vea de esa manera. Por lo que se ve el día antes del comunicado tuvieron una charla sobre ello.

- Yo… – empezaba a inquietarse, no sabía por qué pero le afectaba el hecho de que él la viera como algo más que una amiga y sin saber como lágrimas empezaron a resbalarle por la cara – Mis padres… Ha sido hace tan solo dos meses… No se… No se si estoy preparada para tener que preocuparme por el hecho de que… de que pueda verme de esa manera… Yo… No sabría que hacer… Nunca… Nunca he pensado en él así… ¡Estoy tan confundida!

- No te inquietes Hermione, no tienes que hacer nada ni pensar en nada, solo quería que lo supieras porque no sería justo para él que dentro de unos meses le dijeses que te gusta tal o cual chico. Albus me ha garantizado que el joven Snape no va ha hacer nada con respecto a lo que siente. Solo te lo digo para que lo tengas en cuenta, nada más.

- G-Gracias abuelita – contestó Hermione secándose las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano – Gracias por decírmelo.

- De nada – contestó la mencionada – Ala, ya va siendo hora de que te levantes y te prepares, hoy iremos a comprar tu material escolar al callejón Diagon, nada de seguir aquí como si estuviésemos escondiéndonos.

La reina se dirigió hacia la puerta, puso la mano en la manilla y antes de abrirla se giró y le indicó a su nieta…

- Ya sabes, viste de color negro y ponte gafas de sol, es tu primera aparición pública después del comunicado y las vas a necesitar… La luz de los flashes es de lo más molesta.

Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír ante tal comentario.

- Gracias abuelita.

Tras una inclinación de cabeza la reina salió de su habitación y ella se metió en el baño para prepararse para un nuevo día.

**·O·**

**·O·O·O·**

**·O·**

_Hola a todo el mundo. Hoy día 7 de abril cumplo 21 años y quiero celebrarlo con vosotros poniendo este nuevo capítulo._

_Sé que es más pequeño que el anterior (algo más de dos hojas) pero el próximo capítulo será largo y muy interesante._

_Si sois buenos y me ponéis muchos reviews subiré el siguiente capítulo en los próximos días._

_Gracias a DanySnape, dulceysnape, tercy-S-Scloe, nimphadora30 y Maggie por vuestros reviews, y gracias también a la cantidad de gente que ha metido mi historia entre sus favoritas y en sus alertas._

_Hasta pronto._

_Lara._


	11. Aviso

_Hola_

_Se que dije que iba a poner un capítulo en unos días, pero he vuelto a cargarme el pc y no tengo donde escribirlo hasta que me lo arreglen._

_Voy a ira a pasar unos días a Barcelona, y espero que me devuelvan el pc ya arreglado para el día 30, con lo que si puedo publicaré un capítulo nuevo durante la primera semana de mayo (en el puente)_

_Siento las molestias, pero no sabéis cuanto me fastidia estar mas de dos días sin pc (asiq imaginaos un par de semanas)._

_Hasta Pronto! _

_Lara_


End file.
